Trust Me
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “That isn’t decent. You have to trust me. I’ll come back,” Blair promised. It was the ultimate test for both of them. He said they’d never trust each other, but she wasn’t about to trust him with her life if he couldn’t trust her with this.


Title: **_Trust Me_**

Author: Shelby

Summary: "That isn't decent. You have to trust me. I'll come back," Blair promised. It was the ultimate test for both of them. He said they'd never trust each other, but she wasn't about to trust him with her life if he couldn't trust her with this.

A/N: I'm not sure where this one-shot came from and I was hesitant to post it, but here it is. It has a theme in it to start off with a solemn feel and then turn into a warmer one in the end. But you'll see what I mean when you read it. Yes, it relates some to what has happened in season 3, but it is obviously in the future. I just think that whatever problem, no matter how important you deem it, still needs to be solved no matter how much time passes in order for you to move on. I hope you enjoy it.

--

"I find it funny," Chuck mused against her skin. He trailed his lips down the porcelain flesh that smelled and tasted so sweet. But it had been too long since he last relished in it, in her. He now had to make up for all those lost times, all those future lost times.

"What? What could you possibly find funny at a moment like this?" Blair growled. She was sprawled out on his desk, completely naked. She felt dirty, yet enamored. He had pushed everything to the floor for her, for him. He made her most important, but only for a night. She wasn't going to let it go further than that.

"That your husband sent you here to save his company, but in return I'm still going to take it and now his wife," Chuck smirked. He pulled back to look into her eyes. His eyes sparkled in a sinister delight. He loved what was happening, even if she didn't.

"He sent me here because I told him you were an old friend. If you had any decency you'd leave his company alone. The only reason you're taking it is because you're-" Her blood started to pump faster as she shook her head in anger. Still, she didn't have the will to push him away.

"Because I'm insanely jealous that he has the one thing I want most of all," Chuck finished. His fingertips dragged down her sides and left red marks she'd have to hide from her spouse. Otherwise, the man would see the clear territorial markings of Chuck Bass. Not that he minded.

"The thing you want most of all, what a joke," Blair bit sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and held in a moan when he kissed her neck. "You already are going to have me on top of the desk. There's no need to lie. We're attracted by a magnetic force; you said it yourself back then. But that is all it is." She lied to him and herself. It was so much more. It always had been, but she vowed to never admit that.

"I also told you that I loved you that day. Don't you recall?" His eyebrows rose in question as he gazed down into her chocolate orbs. He saw her countenance soften momentarily before it returned to its robotic, cold façade.

"It's too long ago to remember," she said breathlessly. Her hand then came up and gave a push to his chest. He furrowed his brow in confusion, but didn't stop her from getting up. She got off the desk and reached for her clothing on the floor.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Chuck pressed. He was sure that he had her in his grasp again. How could she walk away when she was so riled up? And if not emotionally attached, well he knew she was at least drawn to him sexually.

"I'm going home to my husband," Blair revealed. She slipped on her pencil skirt and then buttoned up her shirt. He saw her reach for the headband by his feet, but snatched it up himself. "Give me my headband, Chuck." She sighed and her eyes told him that she was not in the mood.

"No," he refused and held it to his chest. "It's the only part of you I recognize anymore. It's staying with me." He climbed off his desk and put it in his drawer. He locked the drawer and then buttoned up the rest of his shirt, with the exception of the buttons she had ripped off.

"So that's it then?" she scoffed. "You steal my headband and now you expect me to believe that you're not even going to try to get me naked again, Bass? Come on, you still have more chips to play with. You can dangle my husband's business in front of me. Have me sleep with you for that. You have to get ahead right? Do whatever it takes." Her hands smacked against his chest as her voice rose.

She fell silent and waited for his response. He looked down to her hands on his chest and then slowly backup to her eyes. He shook his head solemnly.

"I'm not like that anymore. Despite what you seem to think I've learned from my past mistakes. See playing games is fun, until the stakes get too high," he took a step towards her, "Until you realize that even though you won, you lost something even more important in the process." His ebony colored eyes burned with a passionate longing.

Blair stared at him and then down at her hands. She removed them from his chest and fisted them at her sides. She tried to forget his words, that he stood in front of her, and her tingling fingertips that still ached to touch him more.

His hand reached up to stroke her cheek. She didn't pull away, but held her breath. His touch was toxic, but also enamoring. It was a dangerous, but beautiful thing.

"You still want to go home to him, Blair?" Chuck asked, just above a whisper. He still had the same husky, sultry voice he always had. Only now it sounded with even more temptation than before.

Her eyes opened and watered. A pained expression appeared on her countenance. "I can't do this to him," Blair shook her head. Her voice broke and a tear slid down her cheek. "You-you can't make me do this to him. It's too late. He doesn't deserve to be unhappy because of me."

"And you do?" He took her hands and held them in his. Her mouth fell slightly agape and her eyes flickered from their entwined hands to his eyes. "Stay with me," Chuck pleaded. He moved his body closer to her and nuzzled his nose into her neck. She shivered in a pained delight.

"You'll hurt me again," Blair whimpered. She felt his arms wrap around her. It made her curse herself for actually feeling safe in his arms. She had blatantly told him she knew he'd hurt her, yet she felt safe with him. It didn't make sense, but then again when had it ever made any sense?

"And you'll hurt me too, but not as much as you will if you don't stay with me. If you go now, both of us will be pained for the rest of our lives," he whispered. His hot breath hit her neck and then his own skin again. It felt like heaven to be so close to her.

"If I stay with you. You'll have to trust me to go first. I need to say goodbye." She pulled back and stared into his eyes. He shook his head.

"No, you'll run. I-I'll go with you. We can tell him together," Chuck stuttered. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to tell himself it meant he didn't trust her, but perhaps it did.

"That isn't decent. You have to trust me. I'll come back," Blair promised. It was the ultimate test for both of them. He said they'd never trust each other, but she wasn't about to trust him with her life if he couldn't trust her with this.

Chuck stared at her for what felt like years. He kept a tight grasp around her body. He didn't want to let her go. She said she'd come back, but what if she didn't? But he knew that if he didn't let her go, she'd leave and never come back. He could have a night of pleasure to forever hold onto in his mind or perhaps, her to hold onto for the rest of his life. She gave him the choice and now he had to make it. So he did.

"I'll leave a key to my suite at the desk. The Palace hotel," Chuck confirmed.

"The Palace? But I thought you still lived at the Empire," Blair frowned.

"I did, until I couldn't anymore. That place makes me sick now." They both knew why.

"The Palace then," she nodded. A small smile came to her lips. It was all he needed to know that she thanked him for finally trusting her, even if he looked uneasy about it the entire time.

"The Palace, don't forget, key at the desk for you, Blair," Chuck nodded. She returned the gesture and then pulled away from him. His hands slowly loosened their grip around her waist. They fell at his sides and he watched as she walked backwards to his door. Then she turned her back and left. He prayed that wasn't the last time he'd see her.

--

Chuck sat up in his suite, room number 1812. Besides the limo, it was where everything had started. And now it looked like it was where everything was going to end. It had been hours since he last saw Blair. He had a craving to drink himself stupid. At least then he'd pass out and not spend the whole night up with nothing, but his misery to taunt him.

He rubbed his eyes and stood up. Gradually, he left his bedroom and walked into the bar area. His hands reached for the bottle of Scotch, but something caught his eye.

A white hotel room key set perfectly placed atop his bar. It had not been there before.

"Sorry, I'm late. _We _took a little longer than I expected," Blair said from behind him.

He turned around with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw her. She stood there with a soft smile on her beautiful face. But she wasn't alone. And now neither was he.

"Daddy," his daughter whispered. She lifted her head from her mother's shoulders. Her eyes blinked open and closed lazily. Obviously, she had been asleep when Blair returned to the house. Her chestnut curls were a fuzzy mess from her pillow and her big brown eyes stared at him in wonderment.

"Hey there, Princess," Chuck smiled. He walked over to them. His hand reached out and pushed back some of her curls. It was the first time that he saw her on a weekday since she was born.

"I missed you, daddy. But mommy said we're going to live with you now. Is that true?" Desiree yawned. She reached her hand out to touch his stubble. It always made her giggle. Then she'd tell him he needed a shave. It was a ritual they had when she visited him on weekends, but tonight was different.

"Yes, it is, Des," Blair smiled. Her daughter looked up at her and then nodded her head.

"But what about Mitch?" Desiree asked. Her full lips formed a small pout. She looked exactly like her mother, except for her cheekbones. Those belonged to her father.

"Mitch and your mommy are just going to be friends now," Chuck revealed. He couldn't help, but smile as he did so. His eyes flickered to Blair's. Luckily, she wasn't upset.

"Is that why mommy took off her ring?" the child furthered. She motioned to it with her dainty little hand. She was also very perceptive, like both her parents.

"Yes, but that's enough questions for tonight, Des. Why don't you go and get in mommy and daddy's bed while I talk with mommy," Chuck suggested.

"Mommy and daddy's bed?" Desiree's eyebrows lifted and she crossed her arms. She may have been five, but she was far beyond her age in intelligence. "I haven't seen mommy sleep in that bed before, daddy. You're the only one who sleeps in there."

"Well I'll sleep with you and daddy in there tonight. Now listen to your father like you would if I wasn't here," Blair told her.

"But you are here," Chuck said. The two most important women in his life turned to look at him. He shook his head and smiled. The little one discarded his words, but the older one didn't. She smiled at him softly and then put their daughter down.

"Can I watch TV, mommy?" Desiree questioned. She held her toy cat to her chest tightly. Her eyes went into puppy dog mode. Not until she was older would she look back and realize how on this night her life changed, for the better.

"Okay, but no CW. Those kids on those shows are not good roll models," Blair instructed. Her daughter nodded and then looked to her stuffed kitten.

"Come on, Cat. Mommy said we can watch TV," Desiree told it. She then skipped down the hallway and into the bedroom. She closed the door. Since she was born she was never scared of being alone. It was a quality that both her parents lacked, but hopefully they could learn from her.

"I didn't know if Mitch…" Chuck started to say, but she interrupted.

"He was upset, but he said he knew it was coming. As for Desiree, well it's not like he doesn't know who her father is. I'd like to say he loved her like his own, but they never got along. Your doing I presume," Blair sighed. There was a hint of a playful smirk on her lips though. Tonight, they didn't need any more drama. And they wouldn't, not with their daughter there.

"She's the best thing I've ever done," he breathed.

"You and me both," she said. Her hands reached up and stroked his cheek. "You need to shave," Blair laughed breathlessly.

"I know why you did it," Chuck whispered. He kissed her lips and then leaned his forehead against hers. She reached her hand up and hooked it around his neck. Her eyes stayed with his.

"We can trust each other now. Or it's a start at least," Blair confirmed.

"I trust you," he nodded. His nuzzled his cheek against hers and smelled her curls. It was one of his favorite things to do.

She closed her eyes and took in his scent. She loved the smell of his cologne. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at her surroundings. It wasn't the same 1812 she had been in. There were toys everywhere. It wasn't a bachelor pad of any sort. It was different, but they were different.

"And I'm trusting you, Chuck Bass, with our lives… all three of us," Blair told him.

"I won't let you down. No more lawyers, no more court, no more bitter meetings, no more guilty feelings, no more any of that, Blair. Just happiness. I promise," Chuck vowed.

"And what's the most important thing in your life, even now that you have us again?" She had to be sure. It was the only way for her to fully heal and move on with him.

"You," he responded without hesitation. He then cracked a smile. "And our daughter of course." She laughed in relief and a tear of joy fell down her cheek. His lips caught it. He kissed it away.

"I love you," Blair told him. She hadn't said it in years, but that didn't mean she didn't feel it all throughout her silence. She did.

"I love you, too," Chuck responded.

"And we love you," Desiree said from behind them. They both turned to see her and Cat. She held up the stuffed paw and waved it at them. She then ran towards them and jumped up. Her father caught her and she was soon in the middle of their embrace. It was how things were supposed to be.

--

A/N: So was it any good?


End file.
